Remember When
by MusicIsAllYouNeed
Summary: After Ronnie and Will's unforgetable summer Will moved out to New York. What happened to them after he moved? This is an epilouge of sorts I made for the book. Oneshot songfic based on Remember When by Alan Jackson


**A/N Yay my first songfic and it's the first fanfic I made alone! I hope ya'll enjoy. The song that I used is Remember When by Alan Jackson. Such a great song!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Last Song, that belongs to Nicholas Sparks. I do not own Remember when either.**

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

As I glance over at Will I remember that summer. It was the summer I renewed my relationship with my dad, the summer my dad died, the summer we saved turtles, and most importantly that was the summer I fell in love.

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

When he moved to New York our love blossomed. We shared our every thought our every secret. We shared our love in every way. Nothing kept us apart. He was my first I was his. We were each others.

_Remember when we vowed the vows _

_And walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

We weren't a perfect couple. Two years into college we fought, we broke up. Expectedly we didn't last long without each other. Soon after our break up we got back together. We knew, although we would fight again, we had to stick together.

Soon after in the beautiful spring air we bound ourselves together completely, in marriage. It was the start of a new wonderful chapter of our lives together.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

Like all people we had friendships that broke apart. Take Scott and Will for example they were best friends, now they hardly ever talk. With old bonds breaking new ones were formed. We became parents to two lovely children. They were a struggle, however we overcame it and raised them the best we could.

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

In between marriage and children there was a time where Will and I got into the biggest fight we ever had. Our relationship was strained to the breaking point. There was a time where I kicked Will out onto the couch. The couch was Will's limit, he apologized, we realized our mistakes, and we made up.

_Remember when the sound of little feet_

_Was the music_

_We dance to week to week_

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

Our children inherited my musical talent. Swiftly I taught them to play the piano. Soon they became more skilled then I. Always music played throughout the house. Often Will and I would dance till we were weak. We danced as a family or Will and I danced alone, together, into the middle of the night. Music is what brought our family together. We found something that kept us close and we thought we would never give it up.

_Remember when thirty seemed so old_

_Now lookin' back it's just a stepping stone_

_To where we are,_

_To where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

Eventually, like all people, my family grew older. Our nights of dancing came to a close. Every birthday we became older and older. With every mile stone accomplished I became sadder and sadder I knew that our days as a complete family wouldn't last forever. I could feel it in my bones, or so I thought. My life was like poetry I wish it could go on forever, but it didn't.

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_

_When the children grow up and move away we won't be sad, _

_We'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

Our children grew up, they moved away, and they had families of their own. I'm glad I lived my life the way I did, with Will. Beginning with the unforgettable summer, I regret nothing. I had the chance to rekindle my relationship with my mom, I grew old and gray with Will, and it was a good life.

Will noticed me staring at him. Looking at me with those still twinkling blue eyes, he softly questioned me "What are you thinking about, honey?" In answer to his question I whispered "I remember our story. Starting with the day you spilled my soda on me, I remember it all through the ups and the downs. There is not a single moment I would change. I love you" With that he pulled me close. That's how we stayed till the ends of our days.

**A/N That is the end I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you liked it you should go check out the song Remember When by Alan Jackson. No matter what you thought of it review please! Reviews mean a ton to any author whether they are good or bad we love to know what you are thinking. **

**Music**


End file.
